A Set-Top Box (STB), or Set-Top Unit (STU) is an information appliance device that may include a television tuner that receives an external signal and that extracts (“tunes”) television content, for display by a television or other display device, from the external signal. An STB may be used to access paid content, such as “on-demand” content, live broadcasted “pay-per-view” content, etc. A user may request paid content, and the paid content may be provided to the user via the STB once a payment transaction has been completed.